Liang Province Rebellion
The Liang Province Rebellion was, together with The Yellow Turban Rebellion and the Han’s inner struggles, a major cause for the downfall of Later Han. Strangely, it hardly receives any mention in Chinese dynastic histories, with only the Hou Han shu of Hao Jing devoting a biography to rebel Han Sui. The rebellion began during the final stages of the Yellow Turban Rebellion in 184 A.D. and lasted for about 5 years. The Battle It was 184 A.D., Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao of the Yellow Turban rebels had just been killed by the “Conqueror of the Yellow Turbans” Huangfu Song, when another rebellion was formed. The Xianliang Qiang tribe in Beidi and Anding commanderies of Bing province had joined forces with the bandits from the counties of Fuhan and Heguan of Longxi commandery in Liang province by the upper Yellow River. Beigong Boyu and Li Wenhou, two members of the Auxiliary of Loyal Barbarians from Huangzhong, were elected as leaders of the combined force.Rafe de Crespigny, Huan-Ling part 6, page 25; HHS 72/62, 2320 (1b), the Biography of Dong Zhuo. This union meant that the rebels now had control of the band of territory along the Yellow River. In October-November they mutinied and killed the Colonel Protector of Qiang, Ling Zheng.G. Haloun, The Liang-Chou Rebellion, page 120. In the meantime the Inspector of Liang province Zuo Chang was raising troop, but also took the opportunity to embezzle great quantities of grain from the military supplies. When He Xun protested, Zuo Chang sent him to an exposed outpost against the enemy, hoping he would be defeated or would commit some fault punishable by death under military law. He Xun, however, was successful in a number of engagements.Rafe de Crespigny, A Biographical Dictionary, Biography of He Xun, page 529; HHS 58/48:1879-84 The main rebel force commanded by Beigong Boyu and Li Wenhou attacked Yuanya, capital of Jincheng commandery and He Xun urged Zuo Chang to go to the aid of the local troops, but since no relief was possible because of the before mentioned embezzling, he made no move and the territory was captured and hostages were taken.Rafe de Crespigny, Huan-Ling part 6, page 25; HHS 72/62, 2320 (1b), the Biography of Dong Zhuo. Among these hostages were the former prefect of Xin'an, Bian Zhang and the Attendant Official of Liang Province, Han Sui. When Jincheng's Grand Administrator Chen Yi went to the rebels' camp to negotiate for the release of the hostages, the rebels mutinied and killed him. Han Sui and Bian Zhang were then forced to join their army and were given positions among the leaders with particular responsibility for military affairs.Rafe de Crespigny, Huan-Ling part 6, page 26; HHS 58/48, 1879-81 (10b-12a), the Biography of He Xun. When Yuanya was occupied it remained the main stronghold of the rebels henceforth.G. Haloun, The Liang-Chou Rebellion, page 120. Then Bian Zhang and the others advanced to Hanyang commandery and besieged Zuo Chang’s headquarters in Ji city.Rafe de Crespigny, A Biographical Dictionary, Biography of Zuo Chang, page 1929; HHS 7:314, 78/68:2522 Zuo Chang requested reinforcement from He Xun and other outlying troops. Xin Zeng and other leaders, having their doubts, were unwilling to go, but He Xun said to them angrily: "In ancient times, when Zhuang Jia was late for his appointment Sima Rangju put him to the sword. Do you think you’re more valuable than Zhuang Jia?" This frightened the other leaders and they followed He Xun to aid Zuo Chang. When He Xun arrived at Ji city, he scolded Bian Zhang and his followers for their mutiny and rebellion. They all replied: "If Commissioner Zuo had listened to what you said the first time and had sent soldiers to us, we might have been able to maintain our allegiance. But now things have gone too far and we cannot surrender." They ended the siege and went away.Rafe de Crespigny, Huan-Ling part 6, page 26; HHS 58/48, 1879-81 (10b-12a), the Biography of He Xun. Soon after, Zuo Chang was dismissed and replaced by Song Nie. Believing that the cause of the trouble was a lack of education and moral cultivation among the people of the frontier, he was confident the rebels could be pacified by teaching them the Book of Filial Piety.Rafe de Crespigny, A Biographical Dictionary, Biography of Song Nie, page 1234-1235; HHS 58/48:1880 With the replacement of Zuo Chang, the situation was not improved and the rebels from Qiang were besieging Xia Yu, who had replaced Ling Zheng as Protector of the Qiang. The rebels attacked Xia Yu and besieged him in the yamen of a horse park in Hanyang. He Xun collected troops from the commandery and province and went to Xia Yu in an attempt to relieve him. At Hupan, however, they were heavily defeated by the Qiang. He Xun was wounded three times and only 100 of his men were still alive. He sat down and refused to move. He pointed to a wooden mile-pillar and said:Rafe de Crespigny, Huan-Ling part 6, page 26; HHS 58/48, 1879-81 (10b-12a), the Biography of He Xun. "Let my body rest here." Dianyu of the Goujia tribe of the Qiang held the rest of the enemy at bay with his sword and said: "Senior Clerk He is a worthy man. If one of you should kill him it would be a crime against Heaven." He Xun looked up and cursed him, saying: "You dog of a rebel, what do you know about it? Come and kill me quickly." All those present were looking at one another in amazement. Dianyu got down from his horse and offered it to He Xun so he might escape, but He Xun refused the offer and so he was captured by the Qiang. His loyalty and courage was admired by the tribesmen and He Xun was done no harm, but instead, sent back to Hanyang. Yang Yong, the Inspector of Hanyang, later recommended He Xun as Grand Administrator of Hanyang. Xia Yu and his men held out successfully.Rafe de Crespigny, Huan-Ling part 6, page 27; HHS 58/48, 1879-81 (10b-12a), the Biography of He Xun. ---- In 185 A.D., the Minister of Works, Zhang Wen, replaced Huangfu Song as acting commander against the Liang rebels, and he, the Bearer of the Gilded Mace, Yuan Pang, General who Routes the Caitiffs, Dong Zhou, and General who Terrifies Criminals, were all sent under Zhang Wen to fight the Liang rebels. Zhang Wen had requested that Sun Jian act as adviser to his army as well. Zhang had more than 100,000 total men under him, and set camp at Meiyang. Han Sui and Bian Zhang brought their troops to Meiyang, and won more battles against Zhang Wen than they lost. However, in January, Dong Zhou combined his forces with Bao Hong of Youfufeng and they attacked the rebels. Han Sui and Bian Zhang were completely defeated and retreated to Yuzhong. Zhang Wen sent Zhou Shen with 30,000 to pursue them, and Sun Jian requested that Zhuo give him 10,000 so that he could cut out the supply lines. He said that Han Sui and Bian Zhang had no grain, and that they would surrender if their supplies were cut, but Zhou Shen refused. He besieged the city, but Han Sui and Bian Zhang sent men out to Kuiyuan gorge, and they were able to cut off Zhou Shen’s supplies instead. Zhou Shen dropped his equipment and retreated. Dong Zhou and 30,000 troops had also been sent by Zhang Wen to attack the Qiang in Xianlian. However, the Qiang and other barbarians surrounded him, and he was running out of supplies. He built a dam in a nearby river and acted as though he would catch fish, but then he moved his men across the river. When the rebels approached, the area was so badly flooded that they could not pursue Dong Zhuo. He was able to make it back to Youfufeng. At this point in the histories, there is a record of Zhang Wen summoning Dong Zhuo, and Dong being late. Then, when Zhang reprimanded him, Dong Zhou replied in an disrespectful manner. Sun Jian is recorded as having suggested killing Dong for breaking military law, and because he would cause future trouble. Rafe and I both believe that this seems unreasonable, since Dong Zhuo had seen victory at Meiyang and had maintained control of his army even during his retreat. It seems more likely that this has been added by later historians to cast Dong Zhou in a bad light, while making Sun Jian seem extraordinarily perceptive. In January 187, Zhang Wen was recalled back to the capital. Dong Zhuo remained as General of the Van. One year later, Wang Guo and his rebels attacked Chencang. Huangfu song was ordered to subdue him and take command over Dong Zhuo. Song was again appointed to General of the Left, and he combined his and Dong’s armies, which totaled over 40,000. Dong requested of Huangfu Song to be allowed to help those at Chencang. Huangfu replied that Wang Guo’s men were too high in spirit, and that Chencang could hold, but an attack on Wang would fail. He said it would be better to wait until Wang exhausted himself attacking, and then when his spirits were low, an attacked would guarantee victory. 80 days passed, and finally Wang Guo began to withdraw from Chencang.In March of 189, Huangfu Song attacked the retreating troops. Dong Zhuo told him that attacking desperate bandits was a mistake, but Huangfu Song replied that they were not desperate bandits, but were attacking a discouraged army, who would be too confused by the attack to successfully counter them. He went alone and set Dong Zhuo as the rear guard. He completely defeated them, and took more than 10,000 heads. Dong Zhuo was angry and ashamed, and he bore a grudge against Huangfu Song from this time on. Han Sui and the other leaders removed Wang Guo from power, and forced the former prefect of Xindu, Yan Zhong of Hanyang, to take command, but he grew sick and died. Then, the leaders struggled for power and began to kill each other. Notes Sources *''Participants as mentioned in ZZTJ and HdO.'' *''All quotes in this article are translated from historical sources by Professor Rafe and taken from his work.'' Category:Battles